


【Timjay】Every Kirk has his Spock

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Nerd Tim Drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 「呃，那個，Jason，你的性幻想對象名單第一名是？」Jason安靜了一下後回答：「Spock。」「……你是指Zachary Quinto？拜託告訴我你指的是Qinto。」Jason看起來要有多無辜就有多無辜：「不，就是……Spock。」「噫。」Dick發出一種像是被噎到的聲音。這是有社交障礙的天才Tim喜歡上Jason的故事。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	1. 來到書呆子這邊吧。我們有圓周率（派）。

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：這是一篇沒有超級英雄，全員普通人的AU。  
> 許多人非常nerdy，還有一堆科幻影視的哏。  
> 另外，這裡的Tim三人組形象較接近YJ（1998），Jason和Roy則是Ｎ52。
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC。

『度過重重困難的勇士們啊……』銀白色長髮、耳朵尖長的女性精靈說道。  
她一身草綠色的長袍，纖細的手指握著一支接骨木法杖。那支法杖頂端鑲著的藍寶石發出絢爛的光芒。  
身配巨劍的戰士和他身後的同伴們單膝跪下。  
『你們將在此處見證千年前的預言……』

「Conner！Bart！」Tim用力推開房門。  
「我靠……」Conner嚇得鬆開手中的遊戲手把，他轉頭看了看Tim。  
一旁的Bart也迅速轉過頭：「Tim？」  
「噢太好了，你們都在。」Tim輕快地說道。  
他無視他們兩人面前的電腦螢幕——裡頭美麗的3D模型精靈還在斷斷續續地說著有關黑暗大陸、魔物來襲、傳說中的勇士那類玩意——以及兩人不滿的眼神，將床上的衣服、雜物推開，一屁股坐在床沿。  
「快聽我說，這件事超級重要的！」  
「拜託，你認真的？在這個時候？」Bart拿起桌上的一片夏威夷披薩塞進嘴裡，「Tim，你打斷了這神聖的一刻！」  
Conner也說道：「Tim，我們正好在遊戲最重要的部分呢，看，她就要說出那個預言了。」  
Tim終於注意到了，他傾身向前：「喔……原來你們玩到這個部分。記得下一關要帶上解除燒傷的道具或人物。」  
Conner疑惑地問：「我怎麼不知道你玩過這個遊戲？它上禮拜才剛上市啊。」  
「我是沒玩過，但我參與了遊戲製作。」Tim說，「你們要是看到最後出現滾動的製作人員名單，特別感謝那欄應該會有我的名字。」  
「酷！」Bart快速吞下披薩，接著拿起可樂，單指將拉環拉開。  
「順帶一提，雖然我參與製作了遊戲，但我不能原諒寫出結局的人。」  
Conner抬起眉毛：「結局？」  
「沒錯，最後主角會發現整個世界………」  
Bart急忙放下可樂罐，跳上前摀住Tim的嘴巴：「啊啊啊啊！Tim！我們還沒玩到後面，不要說出來啊！」  
「Tim，大部分玩家不會想先知道劇情的，那樣就沒有樂趣了。」Conner嘆口氣。  
「噢。我了解了。」Tim點點頭，「難怪Dick總是不想跟我一起看驚悚片……」  
「不管這個了，Tim，你剛剛進來是想說什麼？」  
「噢！對！」Tim興奮地說，「我要宣布一件大事！」  
Conner往後靠向椅背：「說吧，我們準備好了。」  
「我剛才在圖書館，終於體悟到了。」Tim深吸一口氣，慎重地開口，「……Conner、Bart，我想我戀愛了。」  
場面一瞬間陷入靜默。  
Conner和Bart先是眨眨眼，接著轉頭看了看對方。  
Bart伸出一隻手：「等等。Tim。」  
「怎麼了？」  
Conner接著開口：「在你大談你的戀愛對象之前，我們必須先問你一個先決性條件。對象是人類嗎？」

如果要形容Timothy Drake，從高譚小學到高譚大學的教授們也許都會這麼說：聰明絕頂、有禮貌、有教養、善解人意。  
男孩子的話，多半會是「Drake？他人不錯，上學期還教過我微積分」、「從沒看過他惹過什麼麻煩」或是「我告訴你，他是個天才，真正的那種。有他在的班級，所有人的科目成績都得從第二名排起」。  
而如果是女孩子，你可能會聽到安靜、可愛之類的字眼。  
這些都沒有錯，同時也能反映出一個事實，那就是Tim不怎麼與人打交道。  
就像小說、電影裡會出現的那種異於常人的天才，都會有些缺陷一樣。  
Conner Kent和Bart Allen——除了家人以外唯二能讓Tim不是以面對大眾的態度來相處的朋友——他們都明白，Tim不是不喜歡其他人。  
他只是對別的事物更有興趣，而刻意與大部分人保持距離。

在Tim升上大學，搬進宿舍的第三天，同樣來自堪薩斯州的Bart和Conner接連搬了進來。而他們很快就藉由Conner祖母所做的藍莓派成為好友。  
開學不久後，有一天Conner激動地回到房間。  
「我成功了！雖然足球隊對我的耳環有點意見……但他們說我資質很好，還說我有可能會成為下一個校際比賽的MVP！」他一邊將外套掛在椅背上一邊大喊。  
Bart從自己的床上坐起，然後被床頭牆壁上一張膠帶脫落而垂下的回到未來（Back to the Future）電影海報給蓋住眼睛。  
「嗷噢……老天！這真是太棒了，Conner，恭喜你！」他將海報掀開後興奮地說。  
「你呢，Bart？找社團的事怎麼樣了？」  
Bart撇了撇嘴，在床頭櫃裡翻找起膠帶：「噢……明天是田徑隊的選拔，老實說伙計我有點擔心你知道他們每一個看起來都超級高大又強壯我要是在他們面前出糗了會被笑四年的噢搞不好連帶Barry堂叔也會被刁難……」  
「冷靜點，Bart，你說話的語速又開始變快了。」Conner安慰他，「我相信你一定會是裡頭最棒的，我們都看過你的表現，那簡直是天賦異稟。對吧，Tim？」  
沒有回應，因此Conner和Bart忍不住轉頭看了看Tim。他認真地盯著手機畫面。  
而他們的視線終於引起Tim的注意：「噢……抱歉，我剛剛沒在聽。你們在說啥？」  
「Conner被美式足球校隊錄取了。」  
「真的？恭喜你！Conner！」Tim真誠地說，「我們今晚應該要去買大餐來慶祝！」  
「我同意！不過你剛剛在幹嘛啊？」Bart好奇地問道。  
Conner笑著說：「該不會是在看什麼可愛的女孩子吧？」  
沒想到Tim害羞地笑了：「也、也說不上可愛啦……」  
「噢噢噢！讓我們看看她的照片！」Bart跳到Tim的床上向他伸手，「她是誰？叫什麼名字？」  
Tim開心地說：「她叫做銀女士！」  
「女士？」  
Conner說：「唔，聽起來她很有氣質……」  
「沒錯，優雅又有氣質，還很強大。」Tim說著將手機的畫面轉向湊過來的Conner和Bart。  
畫面中的背景是宇宙，正中央有一艘銀白色的飛船，主體是巨大的圓盤造型，底下延伸出兩支圓柱。  
那是一艘太空星艦。  
一艘他媽星艦迷航記（Star Trek）的太空星艦。  
Tim說：「銀女士是她的暱稱，她真正的名字叫做企業號（Enterprise）！」  
「……嗯……我也許沒有立場說這個，但Tim……我覺得你沒救了。」Conner語氣猶豫。

Tim困惑地挑眉：「你們在說什麼？當然是人類啦。」  
「我真不敢相信……」Bart捂嘴，「你是誰？為什麼要盜用Tim的身體？」  
「少耍笨了。」Tim開玩笑地揍了他一拳。  
Conner笑著說：「很難說，如果是你的話。說吧，是我們學校的人嗎？」  
「我們認識她嗎？」Bart也問道。  
「呃，那不是一個她。」Tim清了清喉嚨，「……是Jason Todd。」  
「Jason Todd？那是誰？」Bart一臉困惑。  
倒是Conner皺了皺眉：「等等。你是說那個比我們大一年級、身高很高、一臉兇惡、總是穿著駝色皮外套的那傢伙？」  
「對啊。他看起來很迷人對吧？」  
「迷人？！」Conner瞪大眼睛，「什麼迷人，他看起來超恐怖的好嗎！」  
「呃，為什麼？我覺得不會啊……」Tim疑惑地說。  
「老天！原來是『那個』Jason Todd？我知道，他很有名啊！」Bart驚呼，「他真的看起來超像壞人的！Garfield——你們知道，就是生物課坐我旁邊的那傢伙——有次還跟我說他覺得Todd就像會威脅別的學生的那種人。」  
Tim憤慨地說：「拜託，他才沒大家說得那麼壞好嗎？」  
「你又知道了。」Conner翻了個白眼。  
「他人很好，真的！我常常在圖書館遇見他，我們會互相點頭……」  
「大部分的人走在校園不管跟誰對到眼，基本上都會打招呼的。」Conner提醒他，「是你太不常出門了。」  
「他今天幫我拿了書架上一本我搆不到的書！順帶一提那就是我立刻衝回來告訴你們的原因。」Tim繼續說，「再說了，他是一個很聰明的人……」  
「這大家都知道啊，也許這也是他這麼出名的理由之一。聽說他們那一屆的畢業生代表可能會選他上台致詞。」Conner說。  
Tim說：「沒錯！不僅如此，我知道他還參加了許多學術性社團呢！」  
Bart重新拿起一塊披薩，塞進嘴裡。  
「嗯……Tim，這只能說明他頭腦很好，而且像你一樣愛待圖書館，但這些跟傳聞是不相干的兩回事啊。」他歪了歪頭說道。  
Tim聳肩：「也許吧，但就像你們說的，大家同樣也拿不出證據證明Jason是壞學生啊？」  
「你說得也有道理，畢竟那些都是謠言。」Conner攤手，「Tim，你知道我們只是擔心你。你和Todd看起來實在太不一樣了！」  
「各位，我知道Jason也許在許多人眼裡看起來不太正經。只是……」Tim喃喃地說，「只是我隱約有種感覺，我和他似乎有一些共通點。也許我們在某方面是類似的。」  
「什麼共通點？」Bart問。  
Tim站起身：「我不知道。我說過了——儘管我很不喜歡這種不準確的用詞——那只是一種心裡的感覺……」  
他走到三人共用的置物櫃。那裏除了放洗衣卡、鑰匙、社團廣告傳單等雜物，另外還放了一台冰箱，通常裝滿了Conner祖母所做的派餅、各種碳酸飲料，有時還會有Tim從實驗室帶回來的培養皿。（Conner和Bart對於培養皿裡頭裝了什麼完全沒有興趣。）  
Tim彎腰從冰箱裡拿出蘋果派放進一旁的小烤箱。  
Bart鼓勵他：「好吧，也許我們不了解Todd，但Tim，如果你真的想追求他，我們都會為你加油的，對吧！」  
「沒錯。」Conner說。  
「謝了伙計們……」Tim嘆氣，「要是可以有機會和他說上話就好了。除了圖書館，我和Jason的交集少得可憐。」  
「沒關係，至少你可以去想像，在無限多個平行宇宙裡的其中一個，Tim。」  
「平行宇宙……」  
「是啊。想像在那裡，高譚市沒這麼和平，每一個稍微正常的父母都會想盡辦法帶著孩子遠離這個城市。而你是在這個黑暗城市裡暗中打擊超級反派的蒙面英雄。」Conner停下來，想了想，「也許我們大家都是蒙面英雄。」  
Bart問道：「那我們會是朋友嗎？」  
「拜託，我們當然會是朋友，永遠都會是。」Conner揮手，「在那個時空，Bart，你說不定是一個來自未來的人，Allen教授不是你的堂叔，而是你的親爺爺，你因為某些理由而回到這個時代……」  
「噢。那一定很詭異。」Bart做了個怪表情。  
Tim笑了：「而你，Conner，也許是一個外星人。」  
「或者……我可以是個複製人。」  
「或是外星複製人。」  
Conner皺眉：「我才不要，Bart，這種角色設定太複雜了吧。」  
「那我呢？你覺得我有什麼能力？」Tim拿出熱好的蘋果派後問道。  
「什麼都沒有。你太聰明了，你的腦袋就是你的武器，可以對抗任何超能力。」  
「哼嗯。好吧，我接受。」  
「重點是，聽著。」Conner說，「重點是，Tim，想像在那裡，你和Jason Todd不只是陌生人。你們也許曾將對方視為威脅或敵人，但終歸會成為生死與共的戰友。」  
Bart說：「那聽起來真美好。」  
「是吧。」Conner笑著說。  
Tim舉起一根手指：「嗯，但我還是得說，多重宇宙論目前只是一種未經證實的假說。你剛剛想像的那個世界，與其要說是多世界詮釋，更像是範圍更廣的數學宇宙假說，基於你說存在超能力這件事……」  
Bart發出受不了的低吼：「算我求你了，別破壞氣氛好嗎。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註】Come to the nerd side. We have pi. 最一開始的來源為星際大戰（Star Wars），黑武士對主角Luke所說的「If you only knew the power of the dark side.」，後來被網路加油添醋變成了「Come to the dark side……we have cookies.」。


	2. 萬有引力無法對陷入愛情的人負責。

自Tim和他的好友們那天的對話後過了三個月。復活節假期結束後，Conner忍不住開口問了Tim。  
「嗯，所以……有任何進展嗎？你和那個Jason Todd？」  
Tim坐在自己的書桌前，手指飛快地敲擊鍵盤：「噢有啊，他前天對我說話了。」  
Bart將椅子滑過來，語氣興奮：「真的？！在哪堂課？還是哪個社團？」  
「古典文學課。那是他的主修，我有空時就會去旁聽。」  
「那很好啊，他對你說了什麼？」Bart問。  
「『借過』。」  
「給我等一下。」  
「怎麼了？」Tim抬起頭，「……噢！」  
Conner抓住Tim的椅背，將Tim連人帶椅子轉向自己：「好，Timmy，你真的得換個方法了。」  
Bart充滿戲劇性地仰天：「老天，我沒理解錯吧，幾個月以來，你加入了所有Jason Todd所在的社團，不時去旁聽他的主修跟選修……該不會你從沒有主動跟他攀談過？」  
Tim閃躲著兩人的視線。  
「不會吧。」Bart目瞪口呆。  
Tim猶豫了片刻，小聲地開口：「我覺得待在可以看得到Jason的地方就夠了。」  
「天啊，Tim，一直以來你雖然有社交障礙，但都還算得上是積極主動的那類人……」Conner的語氣同樣不可置信，「那句話怎麼說？『萬有引力無法對陷入愛情的人負責』，對吧？」  
「是啊，再聰明，遇到喜歡的人還是會變傻瓜。」Bart搖頭嘆氣。  
「不，其實我最近理解了。」Tim突然開口，「萬有引力的確可以解釋為什麼人類會被另一個人類吸引。」  
「怎麼說？」Bart邊轉著自己的椅子邊問道。  
「你們瞧，萬有引力定律的意思是『兩個質點之間具有互相吸引的引力。而引力的大小和質量成正比，和距離平方成反比。』對吧？」Tim說。  
「呃，是啊。」Conner點頭。  
「萬有引力常數是固定的，所以就先不談。讓我們把一個人的能力、影響力或知名程度當作物體的質量，以Jason當例子，他是文學院出了名的天才，同時修了一堆理工科目，還是校內科展得到首獎那一組的成員，在學校特立獨行，給人的印象強烈。整體以質量來比喻的話算是數字很大了吧。」  
「雖然這樣類比很奇怪……」Conner說，「不過好吧，姑且算是對的。」  
Tim比了比自己：「而我呢，你們想想看？」  
「呃……你最好的朋友之一是足球隊隊長兼主將？」Conner想了一下說。  
Bart舉手：「或是有一個田徑隊王牌的超級好朋友？」  
「……不是。雖然你們說得也沒錯。」Tim自信地說，「我的意思是，我比絕大多數的人還要聰明。而且不只是我所在的電機學院，我還是全年級第一。我參加了幾乎涵蓋所有領域的社團或研究——雖然有一半是Jason的緣故——還得到了一堆教授保證的推薦信。而我這麼說絕不是誇大。」  
「好吧，我同意。」Bart聳肩。  
「而且我知道，有些女孩覺得我很『可愛』。因此在長相身材方面，我沒有到Dick那種人見人愛的程度，但也是有一定標準值。全部看起來，換算成質量來看也是不小了吧。」  
Conner點頭：「嗯哼？」  
「而我們身處於同一所大學，還有許多活動重複，距離幾乎能當作趨於零。回到定律來看，引力和質量成正比，和距離成反比。因此，我和Jason之間的吸引力可以說非常大了對吧！」Tim說到最後興奮地看向他的好友們。  
「呃……」  
「而且兩個質點之間的引力是相同的。也就是說，照這個公式來看，我雖然還沒和Jason說過話，但他一定也知道我，而且搞不好對我印象深刻。」  
Bart嘴巴微張，看起來像是在考慮要不要叫Tim去看心理醫生。  
Conner想了一下後開口：「但Tim……你忘記說出那句名言的人最偉大的發現——相對論。這只是以你認為的客觀角度去看你和Jason的關係。你又不知道Jason本人是怎麼看你的？」

Bart拆開他今天第三個漢堡的包裝，猶豫了一下，將椅子滑過去Tim的座位旁。  
他輕輕戳了戳Tim的肩膀：「好了啦，Tim，你已經消沈一整天了。」  
Tim低頭在紙上抄寫著什麼，不時抬頭盯著電腦，螢幕上是一大堆複雜的化學式。  
「現在發現不算晚啊，瞧，你只要鼓起勇氣，向他開口說『嗨，我是電機學院的二年級生，我叫Tim Drake。』就可以了嘛……」Bart說著還煞有其事地舉起一隻手揮動。  
「不，我並不是在消沈。」Tim開口。  
剛洗完澡、頭髮還濕漉漉的Conner走進房間，他問：「你不是嗎？」  
「當然不。事實上，Conner，是你的話讓我理解了。只有我單方面地去調查Jason的一切，獨自做出結論是不夠的。」  
「……你去調查Jason Todd？」Bart安靜了一下。  
「這很簡單，沒什麼。」Tim輕快地說。  
「不，重點不是難度的問題……」  
「沒錯，重點是我得主動去了解Jason的想法！」  
「我決定閉嘴了。」Bart說。  
Conner聳肩：「這個嘛……你開心就好。只是你連對他開口都不敢，要怎麼去知道他的——特別是有關對你的——想法？」  
Tim自信地哼了一聲，慢慢開口：「說出我的名字。」  
「……Tim Drake？」  
「你說得太對了。」  
「拜託，那部影集早就完結了。」Conner終於忍不住說。【註3】

「所以……呃，再說一遍這是什麼？」Dick指著桌上一個小小的藥盒，裡頭是幾顆透明的紅色膠囊。  
Tim和Dick約在校區裡一家咖啡廳見面，一起來的還有他們的弟弟Damian。  
值得一提的是，除了他的好友，校園裡沒什麼人知道他是高譚首富Bruce Wayne的又一個養子，和萬人迷Dick是法律上的兄弟。  
上大學前，Tim花了一些時間把網路上所有能把他和Wayne聯想到一起的消息都刪除了。  
並不是什麼不可告人的理由，純粹只是Tim不想說。他知道那些政商名流之後會拉各種「同類」組織所謂的兄弟會，而對他來說拓展那些人脈毫無用處。  
Dick當然也這麼認為，但Tim可沒有Dick那種高超的社交技巧去推辭掉。對他來說駭進網站顯然要簡單得多了。  
（「我以為你是要帶我去買最新出版的推理小說！」Damian氣鼓鼓地說，「Drake在這裡做什麼？」  
「那是我的台詞。」Tim冷冷地回應。  
Dick的語氣十足無辜：「哎呀？我沒說這是久違的兄弟敘舊嗎？」）  
「這是我自製的吐真劑。」Tim輕輕地放下咖啡杯。  
「我以為這種東西只出現在電影裡？」  
「不，現實中真的有這種藥物，只是電影把效果誇大了……」Tim聳肩，「總之，我把它叫做紅色藥丸。」  
Dick瞇起眼睛：「讓我猜。駭客任務（The Matrix）？」  
「沒錯。我先是研究現有的麻醉劑，當然還包括已停產的，再加上……」  
「好了科學宅，我懂了。」Dick舉起雙手要Tim停止，「所以呢？你找我不會只是為了炫耀你的新發明吧？」  
「當然不是，Dick。我找你是希望你幫我一個忙。」  
Dick挑眉：「喔？」  
「我希望你能讓Jason Todd喝下摻了這個藥丸的飲料，然後問他一些問題。題目我已經列出來了。」Tim說完從包包拿出一張清單。  
「Jason Todd……」Dick接過清單，疑惑地歪頭，「你是說文學院三年級的那個Jason Todd？」  
「嗯……」Tim點頭。  
「為什麼你要對他用吐真劑？」  
Tim沒有回應。  
原本在一旁安靜喝茶的Damian邪惡地笑了：「看看他的表情。還能有什麼原因？」  
「閉嘴，Damian。」Tim滿臉通紅地咕噥。  
Dick驚喜地睜大眼睛：「真的嗎？Timmy你喜歡Jason Todd？」  
他用上了那種看到小狗狗撒嬌的輕飄飄語氣。Tim和Damian不約而同地翻了個白眼。Dick老是忘記他們一個已經十四歲，一個早就在上大學了。  
「我不明白你怎麼沒看出來，Grayson。」Damian雙手抱胸，一副抓到Tim把柄的得意神情，「哈，總是目中無人的Drake也有這一天。」  
「我叫你閉嘴，Damian！」Tim作勢要把咖啡潑向Damian。  
「拜託，別又來了，我們要好好相處，不要吵架……」Dick制止了兩人，之後對Tim說，「Tim，我支持你，如果有能幫到你的地方就儘管說！只是……為什麼是我？你不自己開口去邀他嗎？」  
Tim指了指Dick面前的茶：「原因很明顯吧。」  
那杯冰紅茶底下墊了一張紙杯墊。Dick把它抽出來，上頭除了印著咖啡館的名字，還寫了一個女孩的名字和一串電話號碼。  
他有些疑惑地往櫃台方向看去，一個漂亮的黑髮服務生朝他揮了揮手。  
「噢……唔，我都沒發現。」Dick有些尷尬地把杯墊又壓回玻璃杯底下。  
「這個嘛，這就是為什麼大家叫你萬人迷Dick……」Tim聳肩，「總之，我大可以用對其他人的虛假應對方式找他說話，但我並不想這麼做。由你去開口總比我先對他說話，結果嚇到他來得好。這點自覺我還是有的。」  
Dick咬著吸管：「這樣的話，我知道有個更適合的人選——Roy Harper。」  
「四年級，主修機械系，他是Jason的室友，也一起組隊參加科展。」Tim馬上說。  
「不過Tim，你不知道的是，我和Roy是認識很久的老朋友了。你知道Queen集團的Oliver吧？很久以前Roy還會跟著Oliver一起來Wayne集團的慈善晚會。」Dick笑著說，「如果由他邀Jason的話就不會奇怪了。」  
「好吧……但Dick，之後問問題的那部分一定要由你來做。」  
「包在我身上，我等等就聯絡Roy。你覺得訂後天怎麼樣？」  
「最好不。Jason直到週末都要在麵包店打一份時薪十七美元的工。」Tim回答。  
Damian皺眉：「Drake，你知道你真的很奇怪對吧。」  
「我完全不在乎你對我的看法。」Tim回答。  
「那就下禮拜看看。小D到時候也會跟我一起對吧！」  
「哼。」Damian嗤了一聲，「我只想等著看Drake的笑話。」  
「所以我就說，為什麼要把Damian帶來啊。」Tim翻了一個充滿感情的白眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註】Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love. 這句話出自物理學家愛因斯坦（Albert Einstein）。
> 
> 【註3】哏來自絕命毒師（Breaking Bad）。


	3. 當書呆子總好過成為芸芸眾生！

「Roy和Jason已經進去半小時了。」Dick看了看手錶。  
他和Damian待在一輛停在咖啡廳對面的保時捷休旅車裡。  
（Roy是Queen集團負責人Oliver的養子，但他討厭上流社會的身份所帶來的包袱。與其說紈褲子弟，Roy看起來更像是住在拖車裡的嬉皮。  
他在聽到Tim的計畫時用了跟Dick幾乎一樣白癡的語氣：「有人要追Jaybird？而且還是那個二年級的學年第一名？嗷噢噢噢噢——」）  
Damian仍舊一臉不悅：「Harper不會把事情搞砸吧？」  
「放心，Roy雖然看起來是那樣……反正，他做事還是值得信任。」Dick聳肩。  
「等一下。」Damian伸頭往咖啡廳的方向看過去，「……他出來了。」  
穿著坦克背心、一頭顯眼紅髮的Roy腳步輕快地往休旅車的方向走來。  
Dick解鎖車門讓他上車。  
Roy一上車就問道：「咦？那個想追Jaybird的小天才在哪？」  
Dick回答：「他今天有考試。所以，事情怎麼樣了？」  
「好，兩個重點。第一個是那個新來的服務生叫Kori，而且我拿到她的手機號碼了；第二件事是我看到Jordan先生——你知道，就是那個帥到沒有天理的航空工程系客座教授——被一個性感的黑髮美女給甩了，然後現在化學系的Allen教授在安慰他。」Roy比著兩根手指頭說，「噢，還有Jason已經喝下咖啡睡著了。」  
「為什麼最後一件事不在前兩個你說的重點裡？」Damian憤怒地開口。  
Dick急忙拉著Damian離開車子：「別管Roy了，Tim說藥效只有半小時。我們快進去！」

咖啡廳裡正好是人多的時候，Dick只用一個微笑就讓忙碌的服務生順利放他們移動到Jason所在的四人座位。  
Jason趴在桌上，從緩慢的身體起伏來看，像是睡著了。  
Dick和Damian在他對面的座位坐下。  
「他就是Jason Todd？Drake原來喜歡這種類型的？」Damian帶著鄙夷的口氣。  
「別這樣，你不能否認Jason是長得挺好看的。」Dick觀察著Jason，「真奇怪，這麼近一看，我總覺得在哪裡見過這張臉，但不是在學校……」  
Damian問：「隨便啦。現在呢？」  
「噢。」Dick回過神，「呃，我想應該是先把他叫起來。」  
Damian點點頭，伸出手用力搖晃Jason的肩膀，同時桌子底下的腳往Jason的小腿毫不留情地踹過去。  
「起來，Todd。」  
Jason發出一陣惱怒的咕噥：「唔……」  
「Jason？你起來了嗎？」Dick也出聲呼喚他，伸出手打了幾個響指。  
過了好幾秒，Jason才終於慢慢從桌上抬起頭，迷離的藍色眼睛眨呀眨的。  
Dick看了一下手上的清單：「好，我看看……照Tim所寫的，我們應該先確認他的狀態。你叫什麼名字？」他問Jason。  
Jason嘀咕著說：「名字是……Jason Peter Todd。」  
「就讀學校？系級？」  
「高譚大學三年級。主修英國文學系。」Jason幾乎是語氣乖巧地回答。  
「Grayson，我想吐真劑奏效了。」Damian說。  
Dick點頭：「是啊。照Roy先前所說的，Jason可不是那種會對提問乖乖做出回應的人。」  
Jason還是一臉恍惚，雙眼不太能對焦，全部的注意力似乎都集中在他面前的咖啡杯而非對面的Dick和Damian。  
「好，那我繼續問了。你喜歡吃的東西是什麼？」  
「辣熱狗。」Jason小聲地說，「漢堡。碳酸飲料。」  
「垃圾食物。」Damian哼了一聲。  
「這點倒是跟Timmy很像……」Dick低頭在清單上寫下答案，「再來是，嗯，你最好的朋友是誰？」  
Jason這次猶豫了幾秒：「……Roy。」  
「哇噢。Roy聽到應該會感動得哭出來。」Dick挑眉。  
「搞不好是Todd的交友範圍太小，只有Harper這個選項的關係。」Damian評論。  
「很有可能。下一題……Jason，你喜歡的書是什麼？」  
Jason回答：「《傲慢與偏見》、《孫子兵法》、《君王論》、《巴斯克維爾的獵犬》。」  
「這傢伙是人格分裂嗎？」Damian幾乎是脫口而出。  
「哈，但你得承認這些都是經典的作品。」Dick笑著說，他寫下答案後繼續往下看，下一刻卻動作停頓了好幾秒。  
「怎麼了？」Damian湊過去。  
Dick看起來十分困惑：「這是什麼……『生命，宇宙及萬事萬物的終極答案』？為什麼突然冒出這種哲學的問題？」  
Damian皺眉：「Drake終於瘋了嗎？」  
沒想到Jason突然開口：「四十二。」  
「什麼？」Dick看向Jason。  
「生命，宇宙及萬事萬物的終極答案是四十二。」Jason又說了一次。  
「……這是某種美國式的比喻或暗語？」Damian問。  
「我不知道，小D。」Dick承認，「但我還是把它先記下來好了。下一個問題是……回到未來的汽車、千年鷹號（Millennium Falcon）、企業號、電話亭（phone booth）、警察電話亭（police box），哪些不曾被當作時光機？」  
Jason馬上開口：「只有千年鷹號。」  
「接續上題，回到未來的汽車是什麼型號？」  
「DeLorean DMC-12。」Jason立刻回答。  
Damian一臉疑惑：「這是什麼……回到未來是指那部老電影嗎？」  
「應該是吧。」Dick寫下答案後回憶著，「唔，我記得莊園的車庫裡也有一輛那種車的復刻版，Tim當初看到的時候超開心的。那好像是在我離開家之後Bruce買的。嗯，下一題，能緩解經歷時空裂縫的食物是？」  
「巧克力牛奶。」Jason回答。  
「機器人三大法則的第一條內容是什麼？」  
「『機器人不得傷害人類，或坐視人類受到傷害。』」  
Damian皺眉：「Drake的問題越來越奇怪了，但更奇怪的是Todd能馬上回答出來。」  
Dick點頭：「我同意，這些到底能知道什麼啊……呃。」他看到清單上的問題，突然臉紅了起來。  
「又怎麼了？」  
「老天。小D你最好裝作沒聽到……」Dick尷尬地開口，「下一題是，呃，那個，Jason，你的性幻想對象名單第一名是？」  
Jason安靜了一下後回答：「Spock。」  
「……你是指Zachary Quinto？拜託告訴我你指的是Qinto。」  
Jason看起來要有多無辜就有多無辜：「不，就是……Spock。」【註5】  
「噫。」Dick發出一種像是被噎到的聲音。  
「第二名是Jack Harkness。」Jason補充。  
Damian的表情難以言喻。  
「Tim能接受這個答案嗎……」Dick猶豫地寫下，接著問道，「好，接下來，Jason，你知道Tim Drake這個人嗎？」  
Jason在座位上扭動了一下。他幾乎是彆扭地開口：「……知道。我們一起選修量子物理學，也都是文學社、辯論社和電影欣賞社的成員。」  
「太好了！這代表他對Tim有印象。」Dick欣喜地說。  
Damian嗤笑道：「文學社？Drake為了Todd還真是拼命啊。」  
「噓，小D，這是最後一個問題了……Jason，你認為Tim Drake這個人怎麼樣？你對他是什麼感覺？」  
Jason沈默不語。  
Damian看了看Dick：「他怎麼啦？」  
「……Jason？」Dick語氣擔憂。  
Jason過了一會小聲地開口：「他是……我相信他是……我的T'hy'la。」  
「tehila？這個詞是什麼意思？我從來沒聽過。」Damian問道。  
Dick聳肩：「我也沒有。不管怎樣，我先把它記起來，然後趕快溜走去叫Roy回來，藥效就快過了。」

Dick和Damian離開咖啡廳後到了Tim的宿舍。  
「嗨！Tim的兄弟們！」Bart打開房門後興奮地對他們揮手。  
Damian一臉厭惡地走進他們的寢室。  
「這裡像被颱風掃過一樣。」他說完，撥開Tim桌面上的一疊紙張，然後坐了上去。  
「你會這麼覺得是因爲Alfred會定期打掃你房間的緣故。」Dick苦笑，「嗨Bart，Tim回來了嗎？」  
Bart塞了滿嘴的爆米花：「照這個時間來看，應該等一下就回來了吧。你們怎麼突然跑過來了？」他問Dick。  
Dick嘆了口氣：「還不是Timmy想請我幫忙了解Jason。但說實話我很懷疑這麼做到底有沒有用，Jason的回答看起來真的有夠詭異的。」  
「噢。讓我瞧瞧。」Bart擦了擦手，接過Dick手裡那張紙低頭查看，「……哼嗯。」他看了一下發出若有所思的咕噥聲。  
「怎麼了嗎？」  
Dick才剛問完，Tim和Conner就開門進來了。  
「Dick、Damian。」Tim急忙放下背包後說，「事情怎麼樣了？我從咖啡廳監視器裡看到你們和Jason坐在一起。」  
Damian反問：「你駭進咖啡廳監視器？」  
「那不過是從程式的後門進去再把我寫的代碼覆蓋進去。」Tim揮揮手。  
「Tim，你不可以隨意駭進監視器。」Dick試著義正嚴詞。  
Tim轉了轉眼珠：「好，行，不駭進監視器。所以他的反應還好嗎？你有全部問完嗎？他的回答速度怎麼樣？」  
「哇噢，放輕鬆，兄弟。」Dick說，「我都好好記下來啦，清單在Bart手上，你自己去看吧……」  
Tim趕緊和Conner一起湊過去。  
原本Dick還想說些什麼，但接著他和Damian都看見Tim罕見地露出了吃驚的表情。  
「難以置信。」Conner開口，他同樣一臉驚訝。  
Tim抬起頭：「那些科幻影視主題的問題，他都答對了……他真的知道我在問什麼！」  
「什麼？」Dick說。  
「看看這個，四十二，他知道銀河便車指南（The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy）！」Tim大喊。  
「我很佩服他可以馬上答出汽車型號。」Conner說。  
「還有巧克力牛奶！」Bart一臉得意，「MIB星際戰警3（Men in Black 3）那題可是我想的！」  
Dick問道：「等一下，Tim，我懂了，這些問題都是你喜歡的科幻影視主題，但千年鷹號那題又是在講哪些作品？」  
「噢……回到未來你知道了嘛，千年鷹號是星際大戰（Star Wars）裡出現的宇宙飛船，企業號對應星艦迷航記，電話亭是阿比和阿弟的冒險（Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure）裡的時光機，警察電話亭則是超時空博士（Doctor Who）的交通工具。」  
「企業號不是一艘太空星艦嗎？它又不是時光機。」  
「是的。但在影集中，企業號曾被超重力黑洞帶回二十世紀過，那也能算作時空旅行。」Tim說，「而且請你稱呼為『她』。」  
Damian低聲咕噥像是「怪胎」、「宅」之類的字眼，而Tim忽視了它。  
Dick問：「機器人三大法則又是什麼？」  
「機器人三大法則最早出自《轉圈圈》（Runaround），那篇故事收錄在科幻小說短篇集《我，機器人》（I, Robot）中。」Tim注意到Dick還是一臉困惑，「噢，總而言之，那是小說家艾西莫夫（Isaac Asimov）所提出的虛構設定，後來被用在大量以機器人當主題的故事裡。」  
「好吧……」  
「下一題是……性幻想名單第一名是Spock！噢，跟我一樣！」  
Damian成功地打了個冷顫。  
「謝了，但我們真的不需要知道這個。」Dick說。  
Tim說：「你們瞧，Jason回答得出那些問題，喜歡Spock，這只能說明一件事情：他是個和我一樣的科幻主題愛好者！」  
「做得好，絕地大師。」Dick乾巴巴地說。  
「我就知道我們之間一定有決定性的共通點！」Tim往下看到最後一題，倒吸了一口氣，「…….偉大圖靈的人工智慧啊。Jason說我是他的T'hy'la。」  
他看起來一臉感動得無以復加，甚至帶上了崇敬。  
「那個該死的詞到底是什麼意思？」Damian暴躁地說。（來自Wayne家的人討厭秘密，這幾乎是定律了。更何況Damian原本就沒多少的耐心早就被一連串他搞不懂的問題給消耗殆盡。）  
但Tim的好心情完全不受影響：「T'hy'la……是瓦肯語裡的一個詞彙，英語裡沒有單詞可以準確地解釋。」他的語氣像在作夢，「它的意思同時包含了朋友、兄弟……還有愛人。」  
Dick眨眨眼：「等等。所以這代表……」  
「嘿！Jason和他的朋友正經過我們宿舍樓下。」Conner開口，他半倚著窗口，伸出一只拇指往外比了比，「他們一定是剛從咖啡廳離開。」  
「真的嗎！」Tim連忙探出窗口看了一眼，緊接著馬上轉身衝出房間。速度之快，就連Bart都忍不住驚呼了一聲。  
「哇噢！我從沒看過Tim動作這麼俐落。剛剛的瞬間爆發力絕對是運動員的等級……」  
「Jason Todd！」沒多久Tim的聲音從底下傳來。  
他們幾個湊到窗口往下看。  
Tim站在宿舍門口，面對著剛經過建築物的Jason和Roy，而那兩人則是聽到聲音後轉過頭。  
Dick他們看著Tim跑向Jason，對他說了些什麼，緊張的肢體動作在樓上也看得一清二楚。Jason一開始沒有動作，但接著兩人遲疑地靠近彼此，Tim捧住Jason的臉而Jason伸手摟著Tim，他們最終將嘴唇緊緊貼在一起。  
Roy在一旁發出勝利的歡呼聲，但中途改成了被Jason呼一巴掌後發出的哀號。  
「終於，皆大歡喜。」Conner咧開嘴。  
Damian始終一臉嫌棄：「才不是所有人。」  
Bart陶醉般地雙手撐下巴：「噢，他們真是天生一對。就像Mulder和Scully。」  
「你是說『毛骨悚然』的那部分嗎？我同意。」Dick說。【註6】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註】Better to be a nerd than one of the herd! 這句話出自美國女作家曼蒂海爾（Mandy Hale）。
> 
> 【註5】Zachary Quinto：平行宇宙的星艦迷航記（Star Trek AOS）裡，大副兼科學官Spock的飾演者。
> 
> 【註6】Mulder和Scully：X檔案（The X-Files）的男女主角。Mulder被同事稱作Spooky（毛骨悚然的、鬼魅般的），因此Dick才那麼回答。


	4. 善待書呆子。因為最終你很有可能會跟他們一起生活。

Conner和Bart對於房間開始時不時多出一個人這件事接受良好。  
Tim第一次邀請Jason進他的宿舍房間時，Conner問了Jason：「所以，你是大家說的那種會威脅別人的壞人嗎？」  
「不，但我是那種會對壞人說『你敢碰我男朋友一根手指我就把你手臂折斷』的人。」Jason回答。  
Conner和Bart幾乎是下意識退後了一步。  
倒是Jason指著他們說道：「我知道你們。你是Allen教授的親戚，而你是Clark Kent的兒子。」  
「噢。你認識Clark？」  
「當然，得過普立茲獎的記者。沒有冒犯，但你長得就像他的兄弟或是年輕很多的複製人。而且我的……這麼說吧，一個熟人認識他。」Jason說著，從自己的包包拿出一疊紙張，「對了，這給你。」  
Conner有些詫異地接過：「這是什麼？」  
「Tim說你這學期有文學課。這是我的課堂講義，重點都畫出來了，你只要照著標記過的地方讀就好，這樣更有效率。不用謝我，我一直是機會主義的支持者。」  
「哇噢。我喜歡這傢伙。」Conner轉頭對Tim說。  
Tim則笑了：「那還用你說？」  
「大家都先等等。Jason，這全是你做的嗎？」Bart指著Jason帶來的盒子雙眼發光，流露出的崇拜簡直可以具象化為一顆顆小星星。  
「是啊，這是磅蛋糕，這是糖霜甜甜圈，等等吃完還有泡芙跟小甜餅。」Jason皺起眉頭，「嘿，看在高譚老鐘塔的份上啊，誰能告訴我角落那個是幾天前的襪子？」  
（就是從那一刻開始，Jason只要一來到Tim他們的宿舍，就會開始打掃房間，並往那台冰箱裡塞進更多甜點。老實說，所有人私下都一致同意，忍受Jason碎念十分鐘可以換來好幾天的乾淨房間，完全就是超值優惠。）  
「而我全都能吃掉？」  
「如果小Kent不介意的話，沒錯。」  
「我，的，天。」Bart屏息著說，「伙計，你想你和Tim可以一起養我嗎？」  
「我要是Allen教授我一定會哭出來，真的。」Tim說。  
Bart已經開始往嘴裡塞蛋糕了，他鼓著臉頰說道：「才不會。看看這些食物…..他說不定還想叫Jason養他呢。」

他們迅速進入熱戀期。而且很顯然地，短期內還不會結束。  
Conner和Bart都認為這是好現象，基於他們曾猜測Tim可能是無性戀——或是星艦性戀，你懂的——現在終於有了一個能讓他回到現實生活的人。  
「在Jason出現以前，我一直深深相信Tim最終會變成Rick Sanchez，只是時間早晚的問題。」Bart拿起一個杯子蛋糕同時說道。【註8】  
最棒的是，Jason真的如同Tim說的，也是一位科幻主題超級大粉絲。他們可以就複製人、時空旅行、人工智慧、外星生命之類的主題談上一整晚。Tim也開始主動參與更多的社交活動。  
Jason和Tim甚至在星戰日那天扮成了Han Solo和Luke Skywalker，帶著Roy自製的R2-D2造型遙控機器人，跟著其他星戰愛好者們一起在校園裡慶祝。  
（「BB-8是邪門歪道。」Roy斬釘截鐵地說，他給自己做了一套C-3PO的裝甲。  
帶著帝國風暴兵面具的Bart問Tim和Jason：「你們是認真決定這麼打扮的嗎？讓男一和男二搞在一塊？」  
「那些扮成Leia公主的女孩們該情何以堪。」裝扮成黑武士的Conner則說道。）

轉眼間學期就要結束了，學生間的話題也漸漸從期末考變成了暑期計劃。  
「我會去大都會，」Conner邊看漫畫書邊說道，「也許找份實習什麼的。就住在Clark那兒。」  
Bart從衣櫥裡抓出幾件紅色T恤，想了一下扔進洗衣籃：「我還沒計畫。但Barry堂叔有問過我要不要去他的實驗室幫忙，就當短期打工。」  
「你呢Tim？」  
「也許跟往年一樣無聊，意思就是幫Bruce處理Wayne集團的各種報告。」Tim放下書若有所思，「但你們倒是提醒了我一件事。」

「Jason，我不會對你拐彎抹角。所以我希望你能知道——即使我沒有證據能向你證明——我很重視這段情感關係。」Tim說。  
當天晚上，他和Jason去看了公園的露天電影，結束後Jason帶他到一個街區外的速食店。  
（Jason知道所有高譚的速食店、披薩店、墨西哥捲餅店、熱狗攤的位置。瞧，又一個讓Tim為之著迷的理由。）  
Jason拆開他的辣熱狗，點點頭：「還真直白。我還以為在看完活人甡吃（Shaun of the Dead），我說我看到餓所以把你帶來這裡已經夠奇怪了。」  
「但你喜歡？」  
「簡直愛死了。而我的答案跟你一樣，我也很重視它。」  
「所以……所以我們不會因為進入暑假而分手對吧？」  
「其實心理學家可能會回答這取決於我們聯絡的頻率，我理性至上的Timbo。」Jason一邊往麵包裡加酸黃瓜一邊說，「但就像你說的，我希望這段關係能長期維持下去。」  
Tim鬆了一口氣：「那就太好了。」  
Jason繼續說著，語氣漸漸變得尷尬：「事實上……我正想邀請你暑假陪我回家幾天，見見我的家人。」  
「什麼？」Tim睜大眼睛。  
他知道Jason是本地人，曾在孤兒院待過，直到十四歲被領養。（院方的資料庫沒有留下收養人資料。大概是因為，你知道，各種複雜的個資保護法之類的。）  
「我和我家人……關係不太好。說實話，我已經離開那裡好幾年了。」Jason聳肩，試著表現得無所謂，「但如果有你陪我，至少我會願意回去打個招呼。當然前提是你答應。」  
「噢Jay，我覺得……很榮幸，」Tim將手覆上Jason的，「可以參與到你校園以外的生活。我絕對可以為這件事擱置所有的暑期計畫。」

學期結束那天，Tim和Conner、Bart道別後走出宿舍，Jason已經騎著他那台深紅色重機車停在門口了。  
「快上馬吧，我的公主。」Jason將一個全罩式安全帽朝他扔過去。  
Tim以雙手接住後咕噥：「天，你真的有夠老派的。」  
「是啊、是啊，繼續裝吧，說得好像你不是一樣。」  
等到Tim爬上後座後，Jason提醒他：「給自己找個舒服點的姿勢。這會騎上一段時間，我的家人住在郊區。」  
「如你所願。」  
Jason聽到後大笑：「老天，別跟我說你講了公主新娘（The Princess Bride）的哏！」  
「噢閉嘴，Buttercup。」Tim抱住Jaso同時回嘴，但他自己也忍不住笑了出來。【註9】  
Jason發動機車，離開充滿哥德式建築的校園。他一路經過市中心，穿過Yeavely大橋，進入上城區。Tim注意到他們正逐漸離開高譚市，往北邊騎去。而整件事情從Jason突然右轉，將機車騎上了Robert Kane紀念大橋開始變得越來越奇怪了。  
當然，出了舊城區的範圍也能算作郊區，但一般來說郊區都是指舊城區本身沒錯。重點是，Tim所知道的位於高譚市北邊的建築，除了國際機場，就只有……  
「Jason，等等……」他朝前面大喊。  
「什麼？風聲太大，我聽不見你！」Jason同樣大喊著回答。  
於是Jason就這麼騎下大橋，轉了幾個彎後進入了Wayne莊園。他輕鬆通過大門，一路往宅邸前進，最後停在這棟古老而華麗的建築物前。  
「你一定是在開玩笑。」Tim等Jason離開車子，將安全帽摘下後說。  
Jason看起來非常困惑：「開玩笑？什麼意思？你在說什……」  
他還沒說完，就聽見精緻的木雕大門打開，而穿著黑色燕尾管家服的年長男人走了出來。  
Alfred——服務了Wayne家族多年的管家，同時也是這個家裡最具有智慧的人——開口說道：「經過這麼多年，Jason少爺。若非此刻的炎炎夏日，我還以為是聖誕奇蹟。」  
「呃。好久不見，Alfie。」Jason有些尷尬地笑著，「我想你有收到我說會回來過暑假的郵件，就是連著書一起寄過來的那封。」  
「當然，這無疑是近日來所能聽到最好的消息。我永遠想念有你作伴的下午茶，Jason少爺。」一口純正英國腔的管家露出淡淡的微笑。接著他往Jason身後瞧了瞧，「……還有歡迎回家，Timothy少爺。」  
Jason聽到後立刻來回看著Tim跟Alfred，露出跟Tim一樣目瞪口呆的表情。

「Dick、Tim，還有Damian。這是Jason Todd，你們的另一個兄弟。」Wayne集團的負責人、高譚首富、慈善家，同時也是Tim養父的Bruce說，「而Jason，這是……你的兄弟們。」  
五分鐘前，Alfred把Tim和Jason帶進Bruce的書房，接著將Dick和Damian也帶過來，之後他便離開了。  
大家面面相覷，最終Dick開口問道：「另一個兄弟？Bruce，你是什麼意思？」  
Bruce看起來很不想解釋。但他還是回答了：「好吧。五年前，Dick，你離開家跟著朋友們——」  
「Roy和Wally。」Dick更正。  
「——跟著Harper和West一起去打工度假——」  
「是去納瓦霍族保留地住一段時間。而且我說過那不叫度假……」  
Bruce用一個眼神讓Dick閉嘴了。  
「——總之你離開了高譚三年。因此你並不知道我在那期間領養了Jason。而Jason來到這裡的兩年後便離開了。」  
「你是指『我跟你大吵一架，最後離家出走，只有在過節的時候會給Alfred寄賀卡』。」Jason說。  
Bruce不予回應：「在Jason離開後，Dick回來，我領養了Tim，Damian在這之後來到莊園。」  
「你到處撿孩子回來的毛病真的得改了，老頭子。」Jason喃喃地說。  
「因此你們不知道還有一個兄弟的存在，Jason則是不知道他離開後發生的事。」Bruce說完，看了看所有人的表情，「……但你們看起來已經認識彼此了。」

「……然後Jason和Tim說他們正在交往。我對他們說『領養關係的兄弟』只不過是法律上的稱謂，並不會影響他們的情感關係，還有我對他們的態度。不然我還能說什麼？他們在校園認識，因為情投意合而交往，只不過剛好都是我的孩子。而且Jason願意為了把男朋友介紹給我們而回家，Tim看起來也比過去還要開朗，我覺得這麼說是對的。是嗎？Clark？」  
「我想是對的，你做得很好。」  
「而且說到這件事，你覺得我該不該告訴男孩們，他們其實還有兩個姐妹？」  
「呃……我覺得……你可以等他們冷靜下來再說。至少別在今天。」  
「好吧。Clark……我平時不會這麼多話的。只是，他們回家了，而這……很好，同時也讓我緊張。」  
「你只是需要偶爾釋放壓力。抱怨一下生活沒有不好。」  
「我不是在抱怨。」  
「好吧，不是在抱怨。現在可以給我時間讓我寫完這份明天要交給Perry的報導了嗎？我真的需要完成它好得到月底的薪水。」  
「我想你的直屬上司是對的，你的確不能讓報紙專欄開天窗，即使我擁有星球日報。那我就掛電話了，我的朋友。」  
「再見，Bruce。」

Bruce說他突然想起有通重要的電話要打，因此把他們趕出了書房。  
四個人只好安靜地走進起居室。那裡頭已經放了一盤小甜餅和蛋糕，還有四杯香氣四溢的熱茶。  
才剛坐下沙發，Jason就開口：「大家等等，讓我搞清楚一件事，我知道萬人迷Dick是Bruce領養的第一個兒子。但你，Tim，你為什麼也是？！」他轉頭看向Damian，「還有你是誰啊？」  
Damian尖叫：「我是父親的親生兒子，你這個和Drake同一陣線的瘋子！不要跟我說話！」  
Dick若有所思：「難怪我覺得Jason看起來很眼熟。也許我曾在莊園裡翻找東西時看過他的照片。」  
「我才是不敢相信的那個，Jason！我知道你跟我一樣是被領養的……但怎麼會是Wayne家？我的意思是，你用獎學金支付學費，還同時在麵包店和書店打工！」Tim揮著手說。  
「我試著經濟獨立。」Jason聳肩，「記得嗎？我離家出走了。」  
「但……」  
「而且好吧，我老實說了，Timber。」Jason嘆口氣，「我之所以會這麼吃驚是因為我曾搜查過所有有關你的背景和電話郵件，除了知道你的通訊錄有Dick的號碼，沒有一項資料顯示你和Wayne一家有關係。」  
Tim一臉懊惱：「我也是啊，我不僅查過了還用了吐真劑。」  
「呃，也許是因為我那時想跟Bruce撇清關係而把一切資料都從網路刪除了？」  
「我也刪除了……等等，你查過我的郵件？可是最近沒有任何入侵過的跡象啊？」Tim挑起眉毛。  
「拜託，我賭你也能做到不被發現就駭進我的信箱，而且一定這麼做過了。」  
Tim撇撇嘴：「不跟你賭。」  
「老天，我決定不問你們對於『隱私』兩個字的理解了。」Dick說。  
Jason不理會Dick，拿起一片小甜餅，一臉好奇：「所以……Timbo，你說你對我用過吐真劑？」  
「噢，其實那不是真的吐真劑。畢竟你知道，硫噴妥鈉的劑量要是沒抓好就會當場變成安樂死了。」Tim若無其事地說著超級恐怖的話，「所以我其實是研發了一種能讓你急速進入醉酒狀態，醒後不會留下印象的藥劑。」  
Jason理解地點頭：「是你跟我告白那天？我就覺得奇怪，為什麼Roy那傢伙毫無理由就邀我去喝咖啡，我跟他講話講到一半睡著，醒來時頭還痛得要命。」  
「是啊，這是副作用，對此我很抱歉……」  
「說得像給人下藥這種事不需要道歉一樣。」Damian喃喃地說道。  
Jason笑著說：「噢，Timmy，別在意。如果你想，我們可以一起研究怎麼解決那個宿醉的副作用。」  
而Tim，Tim看著Jason就像Jason是他所見過最最最最性感的兩腳哺乳類動物，而且巴不得眼睛、手和舌頭可以永遠黏在他身上。  
Dick開始懷疑Wayne家的教育出了什麼問題。  
「你們，去開房間吧。拜託。」他面無表情地說。  
「我已經有房間了啊，Alfred說他一直保留我的臥室。」Jason說。  
Tim依舊渴望地盯著Jason。  
Damian惱怒地把甜點叉往兩人身上扔。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註】Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up living with them. 改編自「善待書呆子們。因為最終你很有可能會為其中一個工作。」（Be nice to nerds. Chances are you'll end up working for one.）這句話出自比爾蓋茲（Bill Gates）。
> 
> 【註8】Rick Sanchez：科幻喜劇動畫瑞克和莫蒂（Rick and Morty）主角之一，是一個超可愛的老頭憤世嫉俗的瘋狂科學家。
> 
> 【註9】公主新娘：一部1987年的愛情奇幻電影，劇情是超老派的英雄救美。片中「如你所願」（As you wish.）是男主角表達「我愛你」的方式，Buttercup是女主角的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 關於標題，哏來自英文俚語「Every Jack has his Jill」，中文通常翻譯成「人各有偶」或是比較浪漫的「有情人終成眷屬」。  
> 在這裡我將人名換成了星艦迷航記原初影集（Star Trek TOS）的主角們，而且在這篇故事裡比較傾向於「什麼鍋配什麼蓋」的意思……
> 
> 以後有機會想寫Jordan先生跟Allen教授的故事。


End file.
